SuperWhovians
by AHeartFullOfFeels
Summary: Sam discovers a TV show. Somehow, Dean ends up hooked as well.


**_1989; Somewhere in America_**

Dean was sitting on his bed, reading one of his comic books. The ten year old grinned to himself as Batman defeated the villain, and saved the pretty girl.  
Sam was flipping through channels on the TV. Dean figured the six year old was fine, he thought as he tossed the book aside and grabbed his other one.  
Suddenly Sam stopped on a channel, mesmerized by the sudden video playing. It was a clip of a street corner, and a strange loud noise playing as a big blue box started materializing out of thin air. The noise stopped and the door opened to reveal a man walking out. The clip ended and a reporter came on screen.  
"_Doctor Who, a British television show with growing popularity, is announcing it's twenty-sixth season on the air. So congratulations to them."_  
The broadcast didn't stay on the topic for much longer, going on to some guy being arrested for murder.  
"Dean, what's Doctor Who?" Sam asked, eyes wide with awe.  
"I don't know Sammy, other than what they just said. British TV Show, with that clip somewhere in it, I guess." Dean replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
Sam looked a little disappointed, casting his eyes to the ground with his lip poked out in a pout.  
"How bout this, Sammy. I'll see if I can look it up for you whenever I next can."  
Sam perked up, reminding Dean of a puppy. Sam hugged Dean.  
"Thanks Dean, you're the best!"

_**1998; Somewhere in America**_

_**"Dean! DEAN!"**_  
_**Dean shot up, running into the room where Sam had been watching TV.**_  
_**"What is it Sammy?" he asked, looking wildly around the room for intruders or monsters.**_  
_**"Calm down Dean, there's nothing here," the fifteen year old said.**_  
_**"Jesus, Sammy, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" the nineteen year old replied.**_  
_**"Yeah, sorry. But look Dean!" Sam said excitedly, pointing to the screen.**_  
_**It was a news report, and the reporter was saying something about something called BBCAmerica.**_  
_**Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.**_  
_**"Yeah, so?"**_  
_**"Doctor Who plays on it! In America! We could watch it, Dean!"**_  
_**Dean looked confused for another moment, before his expression changed to one of recognition.**_  
_**"You are still on that? It was nine years ago, and you still haven't actually watched an episode."**_  
_**"Yes! And now I can watch it!"**_  
_**Sam's grin was truly infectious. Dean grinned back and ruffled his hair.**_  
_**"And it starts in thirty minutes."**_  
_**"What?" Dean asked.**_  
_**"We have the channel in this motel. Doctor Who starts in thirty minutes, after the program its playing now ends."**_

And thirty minutes later, they were seated together on the bed they shared, watching as the show began playing, to their luck, the first episode.

And that was the downfall.

As the years continued to pass, they watched them, sometimes in order, sometimes they couldn't. But somehow, they managed to watch them all together.

And not long after that, Sam left the family to go to college.

Dean would sometimes rewatch an episode between hunts, and feel his heart break as he remembered Sam watching the TV in awe at a certain part, so caught up in the storyline to notice how fake that alien looked.

And Sam would rewatch an episode or two after he had studied, and remember Dean's comment on how hot that girl was in that episode, how it was a shame she's not staying on the show.

When Dean returned to take Sam away and back to hunting, neither acknowledged the obsession they had shared.

But one night, when Dean was asleep and Sam couldn't, he turned on the TV. He found the channel he had secretly been wanting to find again, because Doctor Who had started up again, and he really wanted to meet this new Doctor and his companion.  
He smiled when he saw the title card for Doctor Who come up on the menu guide, "Rose".  
Just in time. Fifteen minutes of waiting for the program before it to end, and then Sam sat up on the edge of the bed, filled with excitement.  
As the new theme song began to play, Sam jumped when he heard Dean's voice.  
"Still hooked, are ya?"  
Sam looked behind him to see Dean sitting up in his bed, and he smiled sheepishly.  
"Yeah…"  
"I'm glad. But I'm kinda pissed you were ready to watch the first episode after _fifteen years,_ with a new Doctor and everything, without me." Dean said.  
Sam chuckled as Dean came up to the front of his bed as well.  
Dean was staring at the title screen, which was still playing.  
"They really upped their game, haven't they? The new theme song is pretty damn cool. And that chick at the beginning was smokin'."  
Sam laughed and nodded in agreement, as they settled down to watch their favorite show as brothers again.


End file.
